victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Tori Vega
This gallery is exclusively for Tori Vega. It is not meant for images of Victoria Justice, or any other characters she has played in the past or will play in the future. Images of Tori Vega Victoria_justice_1276211292.jpg Ian.jpg Snapping.gif Tennisplz.jpg Russ.jpg Toripullcat.jpg Rori1.png Torjin1.jpg Victorious-Stage-Fight.png CatANDTORI.png Pager.png Bori.png 120px-Pilot-mean-girl-clip-3.jpg Crampedbutcute.jpg Ian.jpg Fall.jpg ImagesCA16PNOH.jpg ImagesCA2A9V9B.jpg ImagesCA2JLYLA.jpg ImagesCA2Q9S3G.jpg ImagesCA3TTJCN.jpg ImagesCA5XWK9G.jpg ImagesCA6NQA2B.jpg ImagesCAC89R55.jpg ImagesCAD23E4Y.jpg ImagesCADVDEI5.jpg ImagesCAJJN8UR.jpg ImagesCAN5XI1G.jpg ImagesCASNIVDK.jpg ImagesCAX7OJGM.jpg ImagesCAXBJI04.jpg Justice-victorious-ping-pong.jpg Kdk.jpg Pilot2.jpg Rori1.png Russ.jpg Tennisplz.jpg Tori Marie Vega.jpg Toripullcat.jpg Victorious-Stage-Fight.png torjin1.jpg ImagesCAGV842Q.jpg Louise Nordoff-victorious.jpg Louisencat.jpg Normal victoria-justice-stage-fighting-01.jpg Jadetori.jpg ----1.jpg imagesCA3GYYPS.jpg imagesCA5RX7B6.jpg 90px-Badge-32-5.png imagesCAO817BU.jpg Whipitvictorious.jpg Melinda Murray and tori.jpg Torina1.png Tori Vega-Tank Top-1-7-.jpg Tori Vega-Flannel Shirt-1-7-.jpg large345.jpg|Tori in Ice Cream Costume from the "Diddly Bops" Toribird.jpeg Toribigshowcase.jpg Hahd.jpg Hahd3.jpg Tori-tori-vega-17444501-1673-2560.jpg Tori in Make it Shine.jpg Victoria Justice - Make It Shine.jpg 800px-Toriscreenshotdalesquires9833.jpg 72928952.jpg 36362606.jpg tumblr_ldjhbdr5kZ1qdmq2ho1_400.jpg VictoriaVSTori.jpg PoliceBran.jpg Xxx.jpg Suckapunch.jpg Stagesitting.jpg Point.jpg Downwitit.jpg Byas.png Yay324324234.jpg Awe.jpg Bye Foot.PNG Tori-and-Andre-victorious-20031534-800-600.jpg TandreBadeBoriJandre.jpg imagesCA9JRXYB.jpg imagesCA7KY3H0.jpg Freakthefreakouttori.jpg|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Tori_Vega Aa1.jpg Tori, andre and green ball.jpg Tori!.jpg Detention.jpg 123pilot.jpg Images (1).jpg 11145.jpg Catorade.png Tandrevictorious.png th_ikNaqi.gif th_ikRmpS.gif th_tumblr_lkspttGf3y1qfn0yjo1_500.gif th_inek8i.gif th_inAKIO.gif th_iluzvg.gif Hbhjjhhjjhbjh.jpg Lar34ge2.png|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Tori_Vega 55453.png|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Tori_Vega Torina16.jpg Prome10.jpg Prome1.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-25 at 9.55.18 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-25 at 9.44.43 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-25 at 9.43.00 PM.png 153855527 VictoriaJustice Victorious Season2 122 346lo.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-25 at 9.20.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-25 at 9.15.45 PM.png tori1.jpg tumblr_llhi8fz4881qbfppso1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Screen6.jpg Screen5.jpg Screen14.jpg tumblr_lm0w6wM9Ji1qae0kxo1_500.png Boyk2.jpg Boyk1.jpg Boyk.jpg Tgs.jpg Pw.jpg Prom.jpg Thewood1.jpg Afbds.jpg tumblr_lmcdd20VBa1ql39u8o1_500.png Torivegaseason1.jpg Hbhjjhhjjhbjhj.jpg Medium_Tori.jpg tumblr_lmfh66tQS51qim7jao1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tori prome.png Tumblr lmcdd20VBa1ql39u8o1 500.png tumblr_lml6niztiI1qf7phso1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Tumblr lmkr9wny8O1qki8o4o1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lmio8mfQL51ql5zkno1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lmlq0cUATX1qd07uno1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lmlq37Bs5E1qd8z57o1 500.jpg Air.png Cattoiletbra.gif|gif Iparty3.jpg Iparty2.jpg Ipartsong.jpg Ipartyleavemakeit.jpg tumblr_lmb10gt2Ib1qihd21o1_500.png TFNS.jpg tumblr_ln7njoLUcf1qd8z57o1_400.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_ln886kzzrU1qaw155o1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Tumblr lkxp46KueX1qatid9.gif|gif Tumblr ll8cmwd60g1qjv89mo1 500.jpg tumblr_lnj90dwelO1qfxna5o1_400.jpg tumblr_lndagr1crv1qbb7qqo1_500.gif|Click to see cute gif. tumblr_lndar0W7UL1qbb7qqo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Tori B-day Week.jpg Tori Jumping.jpg Victorious jumping promo.jpg tumblr_lm0s8pypkN1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lmsp6jPdN71qihd21o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lmsiofCPrr1qilji0o1_500.gif|gif Tori Jumping 2.jpg Tori fake phone call.jpg Adorable pic.jpg tumblr_lnz9bnARne1qaw62eo1_500.png tumblr_lo57i9f8ta1qd8z57o1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lfrq0fHD0a1qagqm9o1_500.png tumblr_lgc2xnObjt1qagqm9o1_250.gif tumblr_lgo1boqolo1qagqm9o1_250.gif tumblr_lgp12dJbcu1qagqm9o1_500.png tumblr_locv3fA4zb1qco72to1_500.gif|gif Toris new PP.jpg tumblr_loeo442QXm1qf7phso1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lo2nriMSjs1qacvnuo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_loaeynXytN1qd8z57o1_500.png tumblr_log9p3C5Ug1r01ox7o1_400.jpg Tumblr lok38iz2bY1qbfppso1 500.png Tumblr lnicovQzBK1qfiejko1 500.jpg Becks face aww.jpg No words, cutieee!!.jpg C N B D T 0 1.png Images (10).jpg Wew.png tumblr_lokbe22wum1qagu3uo1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lopjynfExx1qekjf7o2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lopjynfExx1qekjf7o8_250.gif|gif tumblr_lopy55unJP1qbq90t.gif|gif tumblr_lor66juv3q1qec94do1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lorcyl3I9g1r0rf98o1_500.gif|gif Toris pic =).jpg Locked up the game.jpg Tori Playing Yu-Gi-Oh! XD.jpg tumblr_lotek5C3Kd1qaqk49o1_r1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lotek5C3Kd1qaqk49o2_r1_250.gif|gif tumblr_loxam74w2a1qec94do1_500.gif|gif tumblr_loxb55tUeb1qec94do1_500.gif|gif Victorious-locked-up-11.jpg Victorious-locked-up-2.jpg tumblr_loyyuhIUm51qakkgm.gif|gif tumblr_lor28kTTVw1qiqy6oo2_r1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lozzrfOY6a1qfmvqeo3_250.gif|gif tumblr_lozzrfOY6a1qfmvqeo4_250.gif|gif tumblr_lozzrfOY6a1qfmvqeo5_250.gif|gif Tori SUFERS!! this SINCE SEVEN!!.jpg tumblr_lp173cejHb1qf7phso1_500.gif|gif Locked-up-in-yerba.png tumblr_lp2il00wzS1qk3dsdo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lp23itJ5Me1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lp2f90Qj5S1qcqg9so1_500.png tumblr_lp3t3bbdC41qk3dsdo2_500.gif|gif tumblr_lkeroknJxv1qcqg9so1_500.gif|gif Lockedup18.jpg Lockedup17.jpg Lockedup16.jpg Lockedup11.jpg Lockedup10.jpg Lockedup2.jpg Lockedup.jpg tumblr_lpd3sffvKe1qacvnuo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lpdbra4vwB1qacvnuo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lpdefhNA8B1qacvnuo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lpfv5yLdDS1qaqk49o2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lphh6y75gb1qd8z57o3_250.gif|gif tumblr_lphh6y75gb1qd8z57o1_250.gif|gif K.jpg Tori Vega.PNG tumblr_lpl07m4Cye1qec94do1_500.gif|gif IPWVJori1.png IPWVBoriSorry.png SadMakeItShine.jpg tumblr_lpqnu3Jya61qd8z57o3_400.gif|gif tumblr_lpqnu3Jya61qd8z57o1_r1_250.gif|gif Tumblr lpqnu3Jya61qd8z57o4 250.gif|gif tumblr_lpeap9UgP21qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lpmft6Sb5E1qk00pto1_250.jpg tumblr_lpmttzrfEO1qgrg2oo1_500.png tumblr_lpmvz22Qqn1qd8z57o1_500.png tumblr_lpq4z3Zzte1qgrg2oo2_500.png tumblr_lptdmt1LXJ1qid0xqo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lptwxeeXYt1qd8z57o1_250.gif|gif TGPPSTori.png Tori is worried.jpg Dont do this.jpg Dance Dance Dance (8).jpg hahahaha Tori....jpg Tori being jailed.jpg haha ewww.jpg Yes we ARE!!.jpg Would you like to come BECK.jpg Oh My!!!.jpg SupposedlyHeatherMorris.jpg i-party-victorious-kenan-06.jpg i-party-victorious-kenan-08.jpg i-party-victorious-kenan-10.JPG kesha-victorious-04.jpg saoirse-ronan-daisy-doggy-03.jpg saoirse-ronan-daisy-doggy-04.jpg victoria-elizabeth-wood-victorious-02.jpg victoria-justice-bird-scene-01.jpg victoria-justice-bird-scene-02.jpg victoria-justice-bird-scene-03.jpg victoria-justice-bird-scene-04.jpg victoria-justice-bird-scene-05.jpg victoria-justice-bird-scene-06.jpg victoria-justice-bird-scene-07.jpg victoria-justice-bird-scene-08.jpg victoria-justice-heat-wave-01.jpg victoria-justice-heat-wave-02.jpg victoria-justice-heat-wave-04.jpg victoria-justice-ryan-rottman-05.jpg victoria-justice-ryan-rottman-11.jpg victoria-justice-ryan-rottman-12.jpg victoria-justice-ryan-rottman-13.jpg victoria-justice-wifi-sky-04.jpg victorious-lockedup-04.jpg victorious-lockedup-06.jpg victorious-lockedup-10.jpg Tumblr lqps1v8hBL1qbydgro1 500.gif|gif ToriV.png ToriV1.png ToriV2.png Tori2.PNG Tori Swimsuit.png|Tori Swimsuit Tori Vega2.PNG Tori pj's.png Tori performance.png Victoria-elizabeth-wood-victorious-07.jpg Victoria-elizabeth-wood-victorious-04.jpg Return to Tori Vega Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Main Characters